vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Biara
Summary Biara was a succubus in service of the Demon Sovereign Kha-Beleth, and formerly affiliated with Agrael. She was notable for her disguise skills, allowing her to impersonate a number of important figures during Queen Isabel's War. Powers and stats Tier: At least''' 8-C''' Name: '''Biara '''Origin: Heroes of Might and Magic (Might and Magic: Heroes V) (Ashan universe) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, Succubus, Demon Lord, Warlock, Knight Powers and abilities: Magic, Master Strategist and Tactician, Shapeshifting, Master Infitrator and Spy, Summoning (Gates of Demons), Resistance Ignoring (as Shadya), Fire Manipulation, Resistance (Magic, Ranged attacks), Teleportation, Banish (With Heart of Griffin), Absorption (Mana), Pain Induction, Energy Restoration, Earth Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation Attack Potency: At least''' Building level''' (She destroyed Tieru's shelter, can casually kill multiple dragons) Speed: Unknown, at least Peak Human, possibly Superhuman Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: At least several kiolometers Standard Equipment: Heart of Griffin (formerly) Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: '''Can be banished with Heart of Griffin, Her Shapeshift can be canceled '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shapeshifting: '''Biara can shapeshift at will, however that ability can be dispelled * '''Gating: The class-specific skill for the Demon Lord of the Inferno faction in Heroes of Might and Magic V. It grants the hero's creatures an ability to gate into the infernal plane to bring reinforcements back to the battlefield. ** Gate Keeper: Passive ability that increases amount of summoned Demons from Gating. ** Consume Corpse: '''Demon Lord receives special combat ability to consume corpses of fallen creatures to restore mana. Consumed corpses disappear from the battlefield ** '''Hellfire: '''Creatures under Demon Lord's control are granted a 30% chance to deal additional fire damage on attack. Hellfire drains the Demon Lord's mana ** '''Mark of the Damned: '''The hero receives special combat ability to punish the target enemy creature with a powerful Mark of the Damned if that creature is about to attack, retaliate, or cast any spell. Once declared, Mark of the Damned is active until the end of combat. Should target creature remain idle or move without attacking, the mark will not be performed * '''Return to Sheogh: '''Biara as a Demon (and owner of Heart of Griffin) can return to her dimension - Sheogh at will * '''Banish of The Griffin Heart: Biara can send any Demon she desires to Sheogh with Heart of Griffin * Fire Manipulation: '''As a succubus Biara has a natural affinity with fire. ** '''Chain Shot : Inflicts damage to selected target and the three other targets nearest to it. Each successive enemy struck receives half the damage of the previous one. The Chain Shot does not affect Demonic creatures. ** Firewall: '''Creates a wall of fire in the selected area on the battlefield. Deals fire damage to all creatures in this area during several turns (shown during Tieru's island destruction) * '''Earth Manipulation: '''Biara is capable of sending giant stones from air ** '''Meteor Shower: Send meteors from the sky and deals massive earth damage to all creatures in target area * Telepotation: '''Biara shown ability to teleport between Sheogh and Ashan and just between places in Ashan as well * '''Magic Resistance: Biara and her troops have chance of being unaffected by any spell * Shadow Dancer: Biara and her troops are receiving reduced damage from any kind of ranged attack. * Rage of the Elements: Allow Biara to use multiple abilities that allow her to mix elemental powers ** Elemental Chains: '''When the requirements above have been met, Elemental Chains allow you to deal more damage in combat. This elemental bonus damage is a fraction of your creature or spell damage (see the table below). It triggers when the element of the target creature is the opposite of the element of your damaging spell or creature. '''Air <--> Earth Fire <--> Water Once the Elemental damage bonus has triggered, creatures' elements (both for the attacker and defender) are randomly remodified. So if Fire attacked Water, the new elements could be Earth and Fire, Air and Water, Fire and Air, etc. As soon as the combat is over, though, all creatures will assume their weekly element again. That "elements roll" prevents the same creatures from always getting a bonus when attacking the same targets. ** Elemental Vision: '''Allows Warlock to see the elements of his or her creatures so they can plan and blow up "Elemental Chains". ** '''Dark Ritual: '''Bestows the warlock the ability to use ALL of their movement points (which takes one day) to regain all of their Mana. ** '''Empowered Spells: '''Allows the Warlock to cast spells that do 50% more damage (for example 200 damage then does 300 damage), but at double the mana cost. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Characters Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Category:Succubi Category:Demons Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Spies Category:Game Characters Category:Knights Category:Tier 8 Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Absorption Users